Mi fiel subordinado
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Oneshot lemon asociado al fanfic La última despedida. Hanji y Levi, tras reprimirse después de la última gran batalla, deciden pasar una noche de pasión.


**Atención, si no has leído el fanfic de _La última despedida, _ no leas este especial lemon porque no lo vas a comprender. Al menos lee el capítulo 5 y vuelve y podrás entender bajo que contexto sucede esta escena. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ni tan siquiera notaba la más mínima sensación de frío mientras su ropa comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo. Los gruesos cintos que sujetaban la musculatura de su cuerpo desaparecían con excesiva celeridad. Usualmente no sentía que aquellos arneses le molestaran para descansar o dormir. Acostumbrada a aquella restricción finamente cosida a su cuerpo, como si fuera una parte más de él.

Pero en aquel momento, resultaba una molestia, cualquier mínima prenda que cubriese su piel comenzaba a pesar cientos de toneladas. Y cada vez que se desprendía de una de ellas, su peso disminuía, cómo si fuese un ave capaz de volar. Tal vez hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez. Tal vez se había negado a sí misma aquel tipo de encuentro que antes era más habitual. Pero durante el último año y medio habia desaparecido por completo. Los labios de su viejo amigo comenzaron a recorrer su abdomen, cómo había hecho en cientos de ocasiones en el pasado.

Ascendiendo a través de su pecho hasta encontrarse con sus propios labios.

Aquel aliento que entraba dentro de su boca, fundiendose con el suyo propio, aumentaba su temperatura corporal. El frío había dejado de existir. El contacto con su piel rozando la de ella bastaba para aquella pequeña tienda se convirtiese en algo similar a un horno. Ardiendo. Su lengua recorría con furia la cavidad superior de su boca, encontrandose con la de ella en el camino y permitiendo que se enredase en una lucha sin vencedor.

¿Cuántas semanas hacía desde la última vez que aquellos labios habían rozado alguna parte de su cuerpo? Varias semanas atrás, en su mejilla. Un mes atrás, su mano. Más de seis meses sin sentirlos sobre su boca. Mientras notaba que su labio inferior era mordido con pasión comenzó a añorar otra época. En la que aquel tipo de escenas eran repetidas más constantemente. Tal vez debiera permitir que sus besos no esperasen tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes Levi...? - comenzó a notar que su voz jadeaba mientras su boca se encontraba con su cuello y lamía la delgada extensión de este – Los subordinados no se pueden acostar con sus superiores... Ni siquiera los comandantes y capitanes...

\- Méteme en una estúpida celda cuando volvamos.

Y de nuevo aquella sensación que le enviaba hacia algún momento de su pasado. Le conocía desde hacia varios años antes de la primera vez que su cuerpo desnudo se posó sobre ella. Ni siquiera notaba sentirse aplastada por él. El suelo de aquella tienda estaba colocado sobre una gruesa capa de arena. Su espalda se amoldaba a la perfección mientras el brazo de Levi la acercaba más hacia él. Su lengua recorriendo de nuevo el trazo de su esternón hacia su vientre.

Una de sus manos se detuvo sobre su pecho, su dedo pulgar acariciando perezosamente el contorno de su aureola. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios, permitiendo que sus pezones comenzaran a mostrarse más duros, presos de la excitación que comenzaba a sentir. Sus manos masajeaban sus senos, firmes por su condición física, pero lo suficientemente maleables cómo para poder jugar con ellos.

Su boca de nuevo ascendió hacia aquella blanda masa de carne con la que parecía haber desarrollado un sentimiento de posesividad, incapaz de soltarla. Su lengua trazó una fina línea que acabó en el centro de su seno. Lamiendo con fiereza, dientes que marcaban delicadamente aquella pequeña masa de piel de color distinto y que destacaba del resto. Sabía que no le hacía daño. Sus constantes suspiros le demostraban que no era dolor lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Su boca aún pegada en su seno, su mano se guió hacia la parte de su bajo vientre. Suave vello casi inexistente que dibujaba un delicado mapa bajo su abdomen. Su respiración subía y bajaba. Cada pequeña inclinación indicaba el camino que debía llevar, hasta alcanzar una delicada zona que comenzaba a humedecerse.

Su dedo índice se deslizaba con delicadeza buscando un pequeño pliegue en el que postrarse. Notaba que sus caderas temblaban cada vez que rozaba su clítoris. Que comenzaba a endurecerse con cada pequeña caricia. Pareció conforme con la humedad que comenzaba a presentar y mojaba su dedo y comenzó a utilizar el segundo para separar sus húmedos labios. De nuevo ese temblor que era guiado hasta las puntas de sus pies.

La boca de Levi ascendió de nuevo hasta su cuello mientras susurraba en voz baja. Sus subordinados dormían a escasos metros de allí. No podían hacer ruido. Debían mantener el silencio. Pero mientras ambos dedos comenzaban a hundirse en su entrepierna, supo que no podría reprimir los gemidos.

Tal vez intentaba ser amable o tal vez estaba nervioso por el ruido, pero comenzó de manera lenta. Fluido pegajoso que permitía que sus dedos se adentrasen más en su interior. Pero cada vez iba más rápido. Más rápido. Su respiración se aceleraba a cada instante, acompasandose con aquel frenético movimiento en su interior. Notaba que su pupila estaba dilatada mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás.

Un sonido tremendamente profundo emergió desde su garganta. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado sin tener sexo sabía perfectamente que aquello era un orgasmo. Que comenzó a volverse cada vez más grande mientras notaba que el aumentaba su velocidad. Hasta detenerse completamente.

\- No pares... - susurró mientras le miraba a través de sus gafas empañadas en sudor.

\- No voy a permitir que te corras así – se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente mientras le quitaba las gafas - …...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- …... - de nuevo silencio mientras la miraba inexpresivo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Levi?

\- Tu ojo.

\- No te preocupes. Ya hace tiempo que suturó la herida. No se va a abrir.

\- …...

\- ¿Te incomoda el parche?

\- …...

\- No te preocupes Levi – sus labios se encontraron con los suyos mientras sus manos deshacían aquel enrevesado sistema de sujección, la fina capa de tela cayendo sobre su desorganizado cabello – Es sólo una cicatriz más.

Se inclinó sobre ella besando con suavidad aquella capa de piel que conservaba un color distinto al resto. Notaba cómo sonreía con cariño. Pese a que sus nervios en aquel párpado permanecían mermados, sabía que podía sentir el afecto que le transmitía.

Su boca cayó de nuevo sobre la suya mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a su espalda. Las manos de Hanji ascendieron a través de su cuello, cómo habituaba. Siempre enredando sus dedos en el cabello que caía sobre su nuca. Durante tantos años, que con cada delicado roce ansiaba que fuesen cada vez más más.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus piernas. Cada vez ansiaba más aquel contacto, prácticamente cada segundo que pasaba sin sentir su interior era una tortura eterna. Necesitaba recordar el calor de su interior, aquella sensación húmeda que estrangulaba su miembro. Con cada embestida.

\- Voy a meterla – susurró mientras lamía las gotas de sudor que caían debajo de su mandíbula.

\- ….. Levi...

Había pasado prácticamente un año y medio desde la última vez que había tenido aquella sensación. No recordaba que fuese tan estrecho, pero cada centímetro que conseguía introducirse asfixiaba más su erección. La sangre bombeaba cada vez con más fuerza. Notaba que su pene crecía aún más mientras comenzaba a penetrarla.

Notó que finalmente había entrado toda, cómo tantas otras veces. Estar dentro de ella era una sensación que jamás había podido. Notaba que el calor le hacía deshacerse en su interior. Cada pequeño nervio le enviaba una sensación eléctrica a su cerebro. El corto cabello de su nuca se erizaba por la excitación.

Necesitaba moverse. Ansiaba sentir que su piel rozaba cada vez con más celeridad su miembro. Su instinto decidió por él mientras fijaba su vista en ella. Compungidos jadeos que cesaban cada vez que paraba su ritmo. Necesitaba oír más aquellos jadeos. Recondució su movimiento penetrándola con más fuerza.

Su voz se volvía cada vez más grave, un sonido hueco que reverberaba entre aquellas paredes de tela. No sabía cuandos minutos llevaba sintiendo el final de su interior con cada embestida, pero sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos. Una pequeña gota de sudor cayó de su frente. Los mocosos.

\- No tan alto, Hanji - besó sus labios intentando que aquellos suaves jadeos enmudecieran por su garganta – No quiero tener que darles lecciones prácticas a esos mocosos.

\- Sigue... - susurró. Uñas clavadas con fuerza en su espalda.

Aumentó su rapidez una vez más mientras levantaba una pierna por encima de su hombro. Elasticidad entrenada tras años de duro trabajo en el campo de batalla. La primera vez que pudo experimentar dicha elasticidad en la cama, comprobó que no sólo era útil en la batalla. Su pierna se estiró aún más permiténdole llegar más adentro. Pese a que su posición no le permitían acudir a los entrenamientos no había perdido ninguna de sus habilidades cómo soldado.

Sus dedos se encontraron con los de ella, entrelazando sus manos. Y de nuevo sus bocas volvían a unirse en un encuentro de saliva que no terminaba de ninguna manera. Respiración acompasada con la de ella. Su cadera se movía fusionandose con la de ella, violentas embestidas que cada vez se volvían más placenteras. Comenzaba a ansiar que pudiese postergar aquella sensación por siempre. Pero sabía que su cuerpo no se lo permitiría.

Agarró su cintura mientras giraba su cuerpo, se tumbó sobre su espalda y respiró unos instantes, necesitaba controlarse. Las ganas de culminar crecían a cada instante. Pero tal vez sólo tendría aquella noche y prefería preservar aquella sensación todo el tiempo que pudiera. Besó con delicadeza su hombro. Ella entendió perfectamente la situación, acariciando su frente sudaba mientras jadeaba en su hombro. Solamente necesitaba unos segundos. Solamente unos segundos y la penetraba de nuevo mientras la abrazaba desde atrás.

Sus manos estrujando sus senos, delicados pellizcos sobre sus pezones. En aquella posición notaba que su pecho crecía en sus manos, cada movimiento provocaba que se moviera con una violenta actitud. Pero no cernía su agarre sobre él sino que lo dirigía hacia sus caderas permitiendo que la velocidad aumentase de nuevo. Un fino torrente resbalaba desde sus labios vaginales y mojaba su miembro.

Ella sabía cómo excitarle. Y si continuaba de aquella manera no podría durar mucho más. De nuevo sus gemidos inundando aquella estancia. Tapó su boca con la mano intentando ahogar aquellos eróticos sonidos. Pero su piel se tensaba con cada gemido ahogado.

\- No tan fuerte, idiota... - mordió el pequeño trozo de piel junto a su cuello – Vas a hacer que me corra...

Ignoró sus advertencias y comenzó a lamer su dedo pulgar mientras continuaba tapándole la boca. Introduciendo su dedo pulgar de una manera lasciva, su lengua empapandolo de saliva. Ondeando su lengua mientras no paraba de succionar aquella pequeña falange.

\- Joder, Hanji...

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia sus hombro permitiendoles un resorte mayor. Su aceleración le permitía introducirse con más fuerza. Más rápidos. Aquellos finos ríos ahora eran cascadas que inundaban sus piernas. Dejó escapar otro sonido salido desde su garganta. Otro orgasmo. La penetró con más violencia hasta permitir que culminase. Apenas tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar y salir antes de culminar dentro de ella. Manchas blanquecinas que ahora cubrían el suelo de la tienda.

Se derrumbó extasiado sobre ella mientras le abrazaba. Acarició los mechones que caían sobre su mejilla, manchados con sudor que se volvía cada más salado. Tal vez hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacían. Se negaba a considerar que se estuviera haciendo viejo. No para eso. Hanji se giró hacia él pugnando por su boca, labios rozando con delicadeza. Una suave fricción que amenazaba con provocarle otra erección.

\- ¿Cuántos meses me vas a encerrar por eso? - continuó besando su cuello sin descanso.

\- Je... - se giró hacia él mientras sus brazos se enredaban a través de su cuello – Tal vez debería encerrarme yo contigo. Yo también he trascendido las normas.

\- Si tu te encierras, ¿quién guiará a esos estúpidos mocosos ? - murmuró mientras sus caricias se dirigían a su párpado inmóvil – Me aproveché de mi fuerza y abusé de tí. Di eso.

\- Sabes que si digo eso harán algo más que encerrarte un par de meses.

\- Podría defenderme diciendo que estaba intentando propagar mi estirpe como su ridícula orden impuesta – farfulló.

\- No se cuanto tiempo podré disuadirlos. Tal vez dos o tres años más. Ahora mismo están interesados por saber si podemos anticiparnos a sus ataques. En el momento en que el resto del mundo se vuelva en nuestra contra querrán soldados que no sean aniquilados fácilmente.

\- Tú lo sabías.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que originalmente no estabas en esa lista – sus ojos parecían tristes mientras recordaba todos aquellos nombres entre los que nunca había sido ella una opción.

\- Zackley no sabía nada de esto – tal vez habían sido más reservados de lo que hubiera querido, a escondidas, sin darle nunca un nombre a aquella extraña relación – Se extrañó mucho cuando me ofrecí voluntaria. Cuando fuiste a entregar los documentos firmados al departamento me preguntó que si realmente sería capaz de acostarme contigo.

\- Ese viejo mamón.

\- Zackley cree que tal vez pudieras estar más interesado en otro tipo de mujeres. Alguien cómo su esposa o su hija.

\- Tché. Ese imbécil tiene el gusto en el culo – rodó la vista mientras le acariciaba la espalda - ¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Qué cree ese subnormal de tí? ¿Alguna estupidez cómo que tenías un affair con alguno de tus antiguos subordinados?

\- Creo que Zackley jamás me ha visto cómo a una mujer.

\- Mejor.

\- Hace tiempo comencé a pensar que piensan que soy asexual.

\- Pasabas semanas encerrada en tu laboratorio. Ni yo podía sacarte de ese maldito cubículo. Había temporadas en las que yo mismo creía eso, pero de repente una noche aparecías con tus malditas botas llenas de barro y te tumbabas en mi cama... – su mano se dirigió hacia su trasero mientras buscaba un agujero que no había penetrado anteriormente – Si ese imbécil supiera las cosas que has llegado a proponerme... Probablemente sentiría envidia.

\- Levi, ahí... - notó que su dedo comenzaba a entrar humedecido por su saliva – Hace demasiado tiempo que no...

\- Si tengo que pasarme seis putos meses encerrado en un calabozo, al menos que haya valido la pena – sus dedos comenzaron a introducirse con fiereza – Parece que se ha despertado.

\- Parece que la edad no te afecta a la hora de tener erecciones.

\- Nunca ha afectado.

Conforme sus dedos entraban y salían con más rapidez notaba que su erección crecía cada vez más. Resopló en su cuello pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ella besó la punta de su nariz en actitud confirmativa. No necesitó más explicaciones mientras notaba que la punta acariciaba aquella pequeña abertura. Si volvía la mente atrás recordaba aquella primera vez en la que ella misma la había propuesto y que había terminado siendo un desastre.

Pero que luego se había vuelto una auténtica obsesión, pidiendo que la penetrara también por ahí en la mayoría de sus encuentros. Ardientes noches en las que experimentaban todo aquello que habían aprendido mediante la fusión de sus cuerpos. Si hubiera sabido que la última vez que iba a sentir aquella apretada sensación hubiera pospuesto el amanecer hasta el infinito.

Podía recordar cada una de las sensaciones que tuvo aquella larga noche, antes de que le notificaran que un joven recluta que apenas había acabado su entrenamiento poseía un poder especial. El mismo que supuestamente dormía a escasos metros de allí.

Decidió ignorar la presencia de aquellos mocosos mientras levantaba su pierna y la continuaba penetrando mientras abrazaba su vientre. Tal vez se volvía más prieta según la penetraba. No podía elegir. Necesitaba sentir que se conectaba con ella de todas las formas posibles. Mediante aquellas aberturas que penetraba aquella noche. Mediante su boca. Sus labios. Su corazón. Fusionándose con ella.

Hanji sonrió con suficiencia mientras lamía la comisura de sus labios. Aquella noche se mostraba especialmente sedienta. Tal vez porque todos sus fluidos escapaban ahora de aquellas dos aberturas. Unió su boca con la de ella mientras su mano libre comenzaba a explorar su vagina mientras continuaba pentrándola por detrás. Otro gemido ahogado. Tanto sus dedos cómo su miembro se cubrían del delicioso líquido que emanaba de ella.

Intentó ponderar cuántos días había predicho ella que tardarían en llegar. Tal vez un par de semanas. Mientras su sed continuase, él se encargaría de llenarla. Aprovechó su posición para que sus movimientos adquiriesen mayor velocidad. Aquel orificio proponía cosas que le agradaban. Cómo el hecho de poder relajarse sin temor a culminar dentro de ella. Aunque prefería el tacto y la suavidad que obtenía cuando la penetraba desde delante, sabía que no aguantaría demasiado una segunda vez, que aquellas sacudidas que recibía en su espina dorsal le indicaban que estaba próximo a llegar.

Aseguró su empuje mientras sus sacudidas eran cada vez más feroces, su mano desprendía movimientos similares a los que utilizaba en batalla. Arrítmicos, como una melodía asintónica que hacía latir su corazón a tremenda velocidad. Pero necesitaba más. Y más velocidad. Sus dedos temblaban mientras se aceleraba por momentos.

Hanji comenzó a gritar de placer mientras sus manos se aferraban al suelo buscando algo para no desfallecer en su frenesí. Notó que había conseguido tener otro orgasmo mientras un lago comenzaba a formarse en su entrepierna.

\- Bésame, Levi – ordenó.

Sus lenguas se enredaron con ferocidad mientras notaba que un delicado líquido comenzaba a inundar su abertura anal. Su viejo amigo gimió en su oreja mientras parecía recuperar el aliento. Ni tan siquiera podía mover sus piernas, aquella posición había acabado con toda la energía que había conseguido recabar.

Dirigió su vista hacia él, que continuaba jadeando, como si hubiera salido airoso de una sangrienta batalla. Sus ojos la miraban con tristeza. Tal vez no tendrían demasiado tiempo antes de perder su vida por defender aquella isla. Tal vez no tuvieran demasiadas opciones en las que podrían realizar aquel acto simplemente por placer y no por obligación. En su seno interno deseaba que el momento en el que él decidiera tener descendencia fuera por voluntad propia y no por una absurda orden destinada a concebir soldados imparables.

Copias de sí mismo que serían acribillados constantemente. De momento los había convencido y llegado el momento sería ella misma quién concebiría a aquellos niños. Pero, ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuando se conformarían con esperar nueve meses tras cada niño? ¿En qué momento se vería forzado a tener que hacer aquello que solamente había compartido con ella con otra persona más?

\- Escápate conmigo.

\- No podemos. Tenemos un deber – sus manos se alzaron hacia su rostro acercándolo hacia él, permitiendo que su aroma inundase sus fosas nasales – Nacimos ahí, esa ciudad nos dio la vida, no podemos arrebatársela.

\- Yo nací porque un imbécil decidió acostarse con una prostituta y ésta no quiso abortar. Y tú porque-

\- Levi, no – fijó su mirada en la de él, permitiendo que se cruzaran – No es así. Nacimos en una ciudad oprimida. Si la legión de exploración nunca hubiese existido nunca te habría conocido. Tal vez tu estarías muerto tras alguna trifulca del subsuelo o yo habría muerto por falta de medicamentos en alguna epidemia.

\- Eso...

\- Este ejército se comprometió a luchar por la libertad de la humanidad tras permitir que muchos de sus soldados muriesen. Si huyéramos, ¿que sería del sacrificio que hicieron nuestros compañeros? Estaríamos burlándonos de ellos. Antepondríamos un deseo egoísta al sueño que ellos querían para sus hijos, sus hermanos, sus padres, sus familias.

\- Si no consideran suficiente con que puedas tener tres o cuatro críos, tendré que estar con otras mujeres...

\- Ya hemos hablado de ello – besó sus labios con ternura – En ocasiones tenemos que sacrificarnos y hacer aquello que no nos apetece por el bien de la humanidad. Tal vez en unos meses me vea forzada a mentir. A crear alianzar, a abastecer a los ciudadanos de una manera que no me agrade. Solo quiero pensar en el objetivo final. Si mi vida es el precio a pagar, la pagaré una y mil veces.

\- Idiota …. - sus ojos se dirigieron a aquella eterna cicatriz que cruzaría su ojo durante el resto de su vida – Prométeme que si te encuentras en peligro huirás. No importa si esos imbéciles me apuntan con escopetas a la cara. Si te encuentras en peligro, huirás.

\- Te lo prometo – mintió.

.

.

.

Mientras se ponía sus botas notaba que el sol comenzaba a calentar las paredes de tela que rodeaban aquella fina tienda de acampada. Dirigió su vista atrás, ella aún dormía placidamente, completamente exhausta tras invertir cada segundo de su vida en mantener a todos aquellos soldados vivos.

\- Descansa, comandante – murmuró en voz baja mientras se reunía con sus subordinados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perdón por la demora pero hace unos cuatro años desde que escribí mi último lemon así que me ha costado mucho escribirlo. He tardado casi un mes y han sido revisiones tras revisiones. También he de decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre anal. Pero quería darle un toque especial a esta noche tórrida. **

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
